


Lunch Date

by Shizuna610



Category: Bleach
Genre: (like...if you squint?), Developing Friendships, Ficlet, Gen, Kyouraku Shunsui/Ukitake Juushirou (implied), Not Canon Compliant, Oneshot, Post-Canon, sharing food
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:00:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26777755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shizuna610/pseuds/Shizuna610
Summary: "You can join us for lunch if you wish" Ukitake offered, walking over to the duo to hold out a hand to help Ichigo up.“Ooh yes! I know this really good place in West Rukongai’s 11th” Kyouraku added.Ichigo paused and considered his options. Having lunch with the two captains sounded nice. Also, if he went back to his apartment now, he'd probably just end up grabbing a sad bento from the convenience store....so it was easy an easy choice to make.
Relationships: Kurosaki Ichigo & Kyouraku Shunsui, Kurosaki Ichigo & Ukitake Juushirou, Kurosaki Ichigo & Ukitake Juushirou & Kyouraku Shunsui
Comments: 2
Kudos: 68





	Lunch Date

"So Ichigo-kun, what're your plans for rest of the day?" Kyouraku asked as he picked up his straw hat from the ground and dusted it off before slipping it back on his head. The sun shone overhead but the heat wasn’t too unbearable, a nice breeze.

Ichigo sat up from where he was recovering his breath after their spar, "I don't know really…Rukia's buried in paperwork and Renji's away on a mission. Guess I'll just head back to through the senkaimon."

"You can join us for lunch if you wish" Ukitake offered, walking over to the duo to hold out a hand to help Ichigo up.

“Ooh yes! I know this really good place in West Rukongai’s 11 th.” Kyouraku added.

Ichigo paused and considered his options. Having lunch with the two captains sounded nice, they’d very quickly become some of Ichigo’s most favourite people in Soul Society ever since they’d offered to help him transition to dual wielding his new zanpakutou. Also, if he went back to his apartment now, he'd probably just end up grabbing a sad bento from the convenience store....so it was easy an easy choice to make.

"I'd like to join you both if that's okay?"

"Of course!" Kyouraku beamed, "I'll lead the way"

Ichigo took the hand Ukitake offered to help him up and followed the two captains in a relaxed shunpo.  
  


* * *

  
"Well , what's the verdict?" Kyouraku asked as they wrapped up one round of dishes and waited for the rest of their order.

"imf-" Ichigo began around a mouthful of rice before pausing to swallow "It's really good! That sashimi was the best I've had in ages"

"Right?!" Kyouraku grinned," even the fancy places within the Serieitei couldn't hold a candle to this stuff"

"Shunsui has been waxing poetic about this place since last week" Ukitake said. His smile turned to a puzzled frown when a waitress dropped off a bottle of sake at their table. “We didn’t order-“

“I did~ their sake is no joke either” Kyouraku said eagerly, reaching for the bottle only for it to be snatched away.

“Nope. You are not drinking this early in the day. Nanao will never let me hear the end of it” Ukitake scolded, dangling the bottle away from his reach.

“Juu-chan!”

Ichigo watched amused as Kyouraku pouted at Ukitake while he called for a waiter to take the drink away. He’d been nervous when he’d agreed to training with the two captains , rather unsure of how to behave around them at first. But a couple of sessions later he realized they were nothing like what he’d expected.  
  
For one, Ukitake was much more relaxed than the stick in the mud some people made him to be, even downright mischievous at times. Ichigo chuckled when he saw Kyouraku make another grab for the bottle, only to have his hand caught in a small but complex kidou net that was undoubtedly Ukitake’s doing. Kyouraku pouted as Ukitake had a waiter clear away the bottle, causing him to chuckle. For all that he pretended to be a lazy womanizing drunkard, Kyouraku was pretty sharp. One spar with him was enough for Ichigo to see through the mask of nonchalance that hid deadly intellect. It was quite the experience; learning from them and about them, watching them become comfortable enough with his presence that they dropped the formality they held with each other in the name of professionalism.

His train of thought was broken when another waiter arrived with the rest of the dishes they'd ordered. There was a pause as she set out the new dishes and Ukitake discreetly dispelled his kidou but Kyouraku picked up the conversation as they all settled back down.

"So Ichigo-kun, how're things back at home?" Kyouraku asked, not even looking aside as he moved his hand to let Ukitake take some of the tonkatsu from his bowl.

"It's going well. I'm still getting used to the whole living on my own thing but I'm sure I'll get the hang of it." Ichigo sighed at the thought of the pile of assignments waiting for him back at the apartment. University was proving to be more of a headache than all this shinigami business. He never thought he'd find exterminating hollows relaxing but honestly, he'd take a Menos over his chemistry assignments any day.

"You're living in Kyoto now right?" Ukitake asked as he transferred a large piece of chicken from his dish to Kyouraku’s bowl. "Division 8 is in charge of that region"

"Oh, yeah, I ran into couple of Lisa-san's subordinates while working. Damn Kyoto has a lot of hollows. It's almost as bad as Karakura" Ichigo said, frowning as he remembered the chaos of a day when he'd just moved in.

"Ichigo-kun, here eat this too" Kyouraku had picked the small dish of mentaiko from Ukitake's portion of food to place it near his side of the table.

"H..uh? I couldn't-"

"It's alright", Ukitake assured him, "I'm not very fond of spicy food. I won't miss it"

"Besides, you seem to really like this," Kyouraku said, glancing at Ichigo's empty portion. "So don't let it go to waste on this guy's sweet tooth"

"Shunsui" Ukitake complained -more out of habit than a serious admonishment- but he didn't disagree, sliding the plate closer to Ichigo, "Go ahead Ichigo-kun , please don't hold back on our account."

Ichigo nodded as he accepted the small plate. He hadn't even realized he'd finished all of his mentaiko. It seemed ages ago that Yuzu had cooked some for him at the farewell dinner full of his favourites before he moved to Kyoto. Sure, it was just mentaiko and he could just buy some if he wanted but...He tried to remember the last time someone had noticed something this small and insignificant about him and acted on it simply just because....and found himself swallowing a lump in his throat when he couldn't come up with anything.

"Thank you" he said quietly. Kyouraku and Ukitake looked concerned at the sudden change in his tone.

"Ichigo-kun?"

"Is everything-?"

Ichigo shook himself as if to dispel the sudden melancholy air that had settled around him and smiled as he picked at the offered dish, "It's nothing! What was I saying? Yeah , what's with the crazy amount of hollows in Kyoto? is it a jureichi too?"

"Well, not exactly. You see-"

Ichigo found himself hooked as he listened to Ukitake's explanation, Kyouraku interrupting to fill in any details the other captain missed out. This was nice, Ichigo thought, contentment from good food and even better company warming him to his toes. He could get used to this.

**Author's Note:**

> Ichigo deserves all the love and affection ever.
> 
> I have a huge pile of WIPS but that's all they are...WIPS. For now I'm just posting random ficlets, exercising the writing muscles before taking on longer works.


End file.
